


The Tattoo

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: IronStrange Prompt: Evil Twin
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287539
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	The Tattoo

Tony opened one eye slowly, then the other to find Stephen stretched out next to him, doing nothing but watching over him quietly. Usually, no, scratch that, he _always_ was up and out of bed before the sun, there was always something that needed doing around the Sanctum, or some interdimensional crisis somewhere needed him, only he could fix a rift in a timeline, or ease diplomatic tensions between aliens, which always made him laugh as Strange was the least diplomatic, most uncompromising man he’d ever known in his life. Second only to himself.

“Who are you, and what have you done with Stephen Strange?”

Stephen snorted, then leaned over him and kissed him so sweetly tears sprang to his eyes. “What, I can’t just watch my amazing, gorgeous man sleep?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, searching for a sign, any sign that he was either unwell, or had been kidnapped in the wee hours of the morning and replaced by a rather good facsimile..."Wait - don't tell me, you're an evil twin from a different dimension, right? That’s it, isn't it? If you are actually Stephen Strange, what do I have on my left hip? No peeking.”

Stephen closed his eyes and blushed slightly. “On our second date, you got a tattoo, just the date and a tiny blue butterfly. You said, ‘today is the day -’”

Tony blinked and whispered back as he reached out to brush the hair from his eyes, “I said, ‘today is the day my life finally begins again.’ I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I remember every single thing about you, Douchebag.” 

Tony grinned against his lips before he kissed him, then pulled back and nodded at him. “There you are - sorry, just not used to you - what?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for - ?”

“I’m still getting used to this, us, that I am allowed to be here with you, like this. That I know everything about you. There are mornings when I wake up early just to sit in a chair and watch you sleep, I have to remind myself that you’re only resting, that you’re safe, at home with me. It scares me, knowing how easily I could lose you - I’ve lost you before - so many times -”

“Stephen.” Tony reached out and took Stephen’s hand, and breathed gentle kisses over his palm, then pressed it lightly over his own chest. “Doc. I’m here. I’m here, because you brought me back, you brought me home.”

As he blinked back tears, Stephen let his hand drift from Tony’s chest, pushing away the sheet that covered his lover’s hip until he could see the tattoo, now over a dozen years old, and his fingers trembled as he traced the date, then leaned closer and brushed his lips over the bright blue butterfly, finally letting out a sob as he felt Tony’s fingers in his hair. “I’m here, Doc, I swear, I’m not going anywhere. Not anywhere without you, ever again.”


End file.
